


Candor & Beastly H❤️(arts)

by GrownishZuca



Category: Blackish, Grownish, Zoey Johnson and Luca Hall - Fandom, zoey and luca - Fandom, zuca - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownishZuca/pseuds/GrownishZuca
Summary: When Zoey Johnson, the sheltered/wholesome Heiress to her family’s Billion dollar fashion empire, meets the Hall brothers Luca and Lucas Hall, Love ensues ....Andre Johnson and Alexander Jae Hall’s new business alliance is imminent, they are both convinced their children are the missing pieces to complete the puzzle that wins them the corporate hierarchy. This leads to the two moguls making major life decisions for them.Zoey, who is rebelling against her father’s wishes; finds herself caught between the sometimes complicated, but always regal Luca Jae Hall, and the always ‘chaotic’/enigmatic Lucas Hall.
Relationships: Zoey x Luca, Zoey x Lucas
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

prologue

Zoey bites her bottom lip, tasting the last of her flavored lip-gloss as she closes her eyes and wraps her legs around the naked waist on top of her. 

His raspy groans and warm breath floods her ears as he thrust his hips against hers, every stroke making her cry out in extreme pleasure.

This is rough, but also pure, unfiltered sex that has him breathing heavily against her neck as he yanks her hands up with one of his in total submission, her cries getting louder....

The fine white linen sheets twists around her legs as she grabs on to the pillows her hands are trapped in between. He grips her waist tighter with his other hand as he thrusts away.

Zoey completely succumbs to her feelings as her head thrashes side to side, while he continues his wicked ministrations on her body. 

He continues to pump himself in and out of her frantically with his head remaining buried in her neck. Absorbing her heavenly scent..

She hisses at the feeling of his wet tongue licking away at her skin. With intense concentration, she darts out her tongue, leaning in to lick his damp neck. 

“Sweet...” she moans into his ear, letting him know even his sweat is delicious

He groans harder into hers, she revels in it, all her senses on overdrive. 

She grabs his ass as she demands he go “Harder!” 

“You sure?” He groans out, not loosing his concentration 

“Yeah..” she demands huskily, squeezing him, ...talking dirty, ...all the ways she could to emphasize her immense pleasure and desires.

Her dirty talk brings him to a sudden halt, he pulls himself up, looking down at her hazily. 

Feeling an immense amount of want at how incredibly sexy she looked, flush underneath him. He spends a few minutes reveling in her beauty....

....And she does the same. It would be fruitless to deny she has been dreaming about being with him like this all day, or that he is the source of her daily distractions. 

...Finding it hard to believe there was ever a time, she doubted them. A time she foolishly convinced herself there was a choice to be made. 

She will admit, there had been one all consuming hurricane that rocked them, it was truly a close call, however; no one else got into her blood stream like he does.

In a swift and unexpected motion, he flips her around, she immediately got on her hands and knees, gettin his message.

He takes hold of her waist as he slides in from the back. Her moans louder than before as he thrusts deeper and “harder”

“Oooh shiiiittt” she struggles to breathe out, as he once again found her favorite spot while hammering away.. “you’re going to make me ... ah ...” her words coming out in gibberish...

“Do IT!” He demands roughly, leaning forward, sloppily slurping and making unintelligible noises into her ear. It drove her wild...

Her back immediately arch, her knees locks, an orgasm overtakes her. Her intense drawn out moans brought him along with her. 

Through gritted teeth, he hisses out his enjoyment of the after effect of her body’s contractions on his sensitive body part. 

Their bodies collapse forward while they both struggle for air with satisfaction.

Nothing about this new stage and experiences in their lives feels comparable to their previous ones. Sex with him feels more like an outer body experience. 

Filled with love, instead of the usual guilt ...

They never had bad sex, no, but they are certainly different people now. When they first met, she was a sweet faced princess with the purest of hearts. 

Although; admittedly not the best of intentions ...none of them are the same people they use to be. 

As a grown woman with a veracious appetite for sex, she thought about little else but him lately and she regrets nothing. Their journey to here has been nothing short of chaotic cinema. 

“When’s he coming back?” He asks, breaking the silence as he slowly takes more even breathes

“Soon” she whispers back

“We have to tell him.”

“I know... and we will, I just...” she trails off as she slides out of bed

“.... don’t want him to get hurt?” He finishes for her while pulling himself out of bed. “I know the feeling.” He walks toward her, giving her a full view of his naked form. 

She feels the tingles of desire in the pit of her stomach. He is such a beautiful man with the right amount of imperfectly, perfect everything. He stands in front of her, his gaze piercing deeply into her brown ones.

Bashfully, Zoey looks down. “Yeah..” licking her lips she looks back up at him. “Things are even more complicated for you. I’m sorry” she apologizes softly, always feeling guilty and skittish after their ceaseless sex sessions of late. “This is all my fault.”

“I get that,” he shrugs nonchalantly 

“Hey!” She hits him playfully. 

He laughs in return.. Joking, “I legit spend too many hours of my day worried about how to let it roll off my back because you...” he says in a low, sexy voice. 

Trailing off distractedly as he places his hands on her hips, caressing it. He pulled her flush to him, rubbing her against his reawakening arousal. 

Zoey felt herself getting hot, “me ...what?” She stutters, feeling her face warming up as she feels his hand traveling down her butt, caressing it

“You Babe, ...you are everything.” He lifts her up by her butt on top of the huge vanity. She runs her fingers over his skin as he claims her mouth.

Their lips stays sealed as his hands trails up her body. Zoey moans as she feels a rush of blood between her legs. She pulls back slightly, their breathing escalating.

“Stay.” 

That was all she needed to say, as his hands presses and squeezes... Zoey grabs his locs, pulling his face to hers. They return back to kissing, wildly. 

He slides back inside her, and they both resume moaning and groaning... She feels her insatiable need for him take over her, overwhelmingly

...she feels like she was close to having another orgasm just from the first entry, it is that intense.

They are both so consumed with arousal that they didn’t hear the knock as the door swings open .. “da fuck is going on here?!”

They both turn to the door in shock, they gulp... 

********************************  
2 years earlier.....

“DAD!” Luca called out as he busts open the door, making his way into the living area of their family’s luxurious penthouse apartment. He was Furious! 

“Yes, son?” His father’s calls back at him coolly ...

“What the hell is this?” He swings the society section of a magazine in the air emphatically 

“That looks like a news paper son, did I waste my money getting you the world’s finest education?” he carries on coolly after taking a sip of his drink, 

“and you must have lost your damn mind rolling up to me like you ain’t got no gotdamn sense boy.” Oh oh, their father rarely spoke improperly...

His tone is often harsh and commanding, Luca was suddenly reminded why they all feared his father so much. Textile tycoon, Alexander Jae Hall, stood up, ~majestically tall~ fully ready to intimidate.

Looking every bit the authoritative figure he is worth, the affect never wears thin. He ran his business with an iron fist and rules his home in the same manner. 

He had a speech for everything and they all laid embedded in Luca’s head. 

Luca’s twin brother Lucas, however; couldn’t careless and that’s why their father constantly gave him hell. 

Luca dreaded his misfortune of getting yet another one of his father’s famous speeches on how ... “I didn’t build my empire by being a gentle and kind hearted human being. Nothing was handed to me, I took it and plan to keep it.”

Luca gulped, taking a deep breath, “Sorry, sir.” he whispers in response.

“Now, what the hell’s got you so riled up, that made you brave enough to approach me in that unruly manner.” 

He has always been an intense disciplinarian, anyone objecting to his often times unreasonable demands, only added more to their usually unhappy and belligerent home life. Luca never wanted to be responsible for more of that.

“This is.” He hands over the magazine to his stone cold father. “I guess the fucking merger went through,” he mumbles very lowly under his breath, in sudden realization.

“I spent thousands of dollars on your education Boy, enunciate!” 

Threading carefully, “I just don’t understand it sir, how is that possible?” Luca wiggles awkwardly and unsteadily 

“What’s hard to comprehend?” He raised one eyebrow, completely missing what the problem was, “Andre Johnson’s daughter is betrothed to you.”

“Betrothed?” He huffs in disbelief. “what are we? In the 1800’s?” 

“I do not appreciate your condescendingly daft tone, but I will indulge you considering this pertains to your future.”

“How generous of you dad.” Luca says, sarcastically

“It’s the least I can do son,” He clears his throat, signaling an open space to further their conversation.

“Risking another accusation of disrespect, dad there is absolutely no fucking way I am agreeing to marrying anyone arranged for me straight out of college.”

“It’s a good thing you have no choice in the matter.”

“Pardon me?”

“Was that in any way unclear son?”

“Now who’s being condescending?”

“I don’t need your permission son..”

“That’s ironic considering you need me there for this marriage to happen.”

“I indulged you out of common courtesy for over 5 minutes, we are done here.”

“That’s too bad dad, because I have fucking questions!” Luca yelled, feeling helpless.

“I have some investors coming in within the hour, so, I suggest we end on that note.”

“Sure, after you enlighten me on the part where a group of supposed intelligible adults sat around and decided this was a good look. Why do you need your children ‘betrothed’?” 

“The merging of both our empires is more than a mere union of two entities son, by design, we will be presenting an image of a united front in every way. This far supersedes anything the world has ever seen.”

“And forcing me to marry some heiress is what will secure this image for you?” Luca asks, looking at his father like a kook. “I can’t imagine the poor girl’s too thrilled either.”

“She is just fine, it has been agreed upon collectively, We are of one mind on this matter son. I suggest you get on board.”

“You make it sound like a cult.”

“Call it whatever you want, that young lady is your bride in waiting.”

“So just screw however the hell I feel on this matter then?” 

“I believe I said that five minutes into this futile conversation.”

“My concerns about my future being beyond my control is not pointless to me Dad!”

“YES It is!” Alexander Jae Hall exclaimed, slamming the magazine on his desk mercilessly. 

“Your incessant whining has got to stop,...” he takes a calming pause before continuing. “lets not pretend this is a prison sentence for you. Have you seen the young lady?”

“Yes, I saw,” Luca hates to admit, “she’s crazy fire ~looks wise anyway~ but it takes a lot more than that...” he trails off, completely feeling drained by his father’s inability to budge and compromise. 

It’s always his way or no way at all.

“It’s a good thing you kids have the entirety of your college careers to get acquainted then.”

“Dad!”

“Enough! All room for discussion is officially closed.”

“You know you have two sons, ...right?”

“Do not talk to me about the embarrassment that is your brother. He is no fit for anyone, let alone to carry on the legacy of our family.”

“That’s not true..” Luca’s automatic defend settings of Lucas took over... 

“Nah, no need to defend me little brother.” Lucas drawled out in his usual lazy and unbothered tone 

They instinctively turned back to find Lucas lounging lazily against the back door.

“Father is actually right,” he moved closer giving Luca a path on the shoulder. “I’m afraid little brother, you are the chosen one.”

“Dude you’re 15 minutes older than me,” Luca says, unamused.

“Still, 15 minutes you can never catch up to little bro.” He says with a snarly smirk.

“If you are both done with that, can you go be productive elsewhere.” Their father says, interrupting their fun brother moment. 

“So, little bro set to marry the princess of boujee?”

“Only if dad has anything to say about everything ..” he sighs, “and apparently he does.” 

“Relax little brother, why is that depressing? atleast she’s blazingly hot.” Lucas adds nonchalantly.

“If it’s so exciting, why don’t you get betrothed to her then!” 

“That’s an interesting thought actually,” He zones out animatedly, “however; little brother, the single life is made for studs like I.”

“Grammar police?” Luca jokes

“Sorry, just trying to..” Lucas raised his hands up, to air quote, “fit in” as he moved toward the drink tray. “with you fine people... my apologies, I won’t do it again.” He adds cheekily

“If you are both done making a mockery of the situation, let me be clear on one thing.” Both boys immediately straightened up, listening to their father.

“That young lady and her father will be our guest two weekends from today, I suggest you gather yourself and make nice.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with Lucas.”

At their fathers dismissive tone, Lucas rolled his eyes and returned to pouring himself a drink.

“It means you specifically have to be welcoming to your new girlfriend and future bride Son.”

Luca was so frustrated he almost stomped his foot in an act of adolescent tantrum. “But Dad!”

“But son!” their father mimics, mocking him. 

“This won’t have the happy ending you’re hoping for, I can promise you that.” Luca says, glowering at his father.

“You’re both dismissed.” He responds, seemingly unaffected. 

“We’re not through!” 

“You are both dismissed boy!” It was their father’s turn to scowl. “That’s not up for a debate. Go be productive elsewhere” he swings his hand toward the door dismissively. 

“...Especially you Lucas.” He concluded with contempt. 

******************************  
“Dad!” Zoey Johnson, barged into her father capacious office. Elegant, in her neatly and stylishly fitted dress, her well pressed big bouncy curls was wrapped neatly with a soft pink silky head wrap. 

She looks every bit the fashionista and heiress the elite societal world she was born into knows her for. Her face however; was far from demure. 

“Yes, princess!?” Andre Johnson looks up happily from behind his office desk at his approaching daughter. She looked furious.

“What the hell is this?!” She asks, shaking a magazine in the air for emphasis while loosing her mind

“What’s going on baby girl?” He asks, genuinely worried. 

“How can you agree to bullshit like this?” She says angrily as she slams the magazine in front of him.

A moment after reading the headline, her father sighs in realization. “Zozo, you know you’ve always been my favorite.” 

“Do I look amused to you dad?” 

“No you don’t,” He attempts bribery. “You know we can discuss that money you’ve ...”

“Dad, this is not something you can buy your way out of.”

“It’s just a little betrothing baby girl.” 

“Betrothing? ... first, who still uses words like that? let alone type it in big bold letters on a magazine cover!?” She stomps her foot, “and secondly, why would you think I’d ever agree to this? EVER!??”

“I was really hoping I would get to you first before this issue got printed out. I was supposed to be made aware if this, those idiots!” 

“I’ll admit to loving my face on a magazine cover but do you know how embarrassing it is to have your girlfriends calling you screeching about an engagement you weren’t even aware you were in?” 

“So you admit you love the big bold magazine approach. I know my baby girl!”

“Dad are you out of your mind?” The very real anguish on her face giving him a pause.

“Baby girl, it’s for the betterment of our future.”

“Does mom know about this?”

“She is aware.” 

“Mom knew about this and she didn’t try to talk the nonsense out of your overactive brain?”

“She did initially, but she saw reason with explanation. Just as I’m sure you will too once you get the full picture.”

“You’re trading in my free will for money and you think I’ll ever see the reason in that?”

“Zozo no one spends more than you do, a little bit of sacrifice to secure more bags is not too much to ask.” Her father leans forward, grabbing her hand, in hopes he’s finally gotten through.

“Because I’m a big spender that entitles you to my right to choose and my happiness?” 

“That’s not what I said, but this merger is the best thing for us. Trust me.”

“How are you missing the full picture? There is no way I am agreeing to marring someone I don’t know, anytime soon.”

“Okay I guess you leave me no choice.”

“No choice for what?” She says, looking at her father like he had two heads.

“Zoey, that merger is going through and it has been signed, sealed and framed. We are planning a family get together..”

She scoffs, “family get together? Can you hear yourself? You sound like an insane person.”

“Family get together,” he emphasizes. 

“Yeah, okay,” she scoffs under her breath

“We thought it was appropriate to gather together one weekend for us all to get acquainted. Also, to formulate the importance of this union with you two specifically.”

“Wow... I cannot believe the level of entitlement..” she sighs in disbelieve, “do you even know anything about this dude? His character? If he’s right for your precious ‘baby girl’”

“Of course I do! You know you’ve always been my favorite, I would never agree to this if I wasn’t sure this boy was perfect for my baby.”

“If this is what you do to your your favorite I’d hate to see how Diane fairs off with you.”

“You’re my eldest daughter and college is calling, it just fits. That boy’s accomplishments at such a young age is very impressive.”

“Well then maybe you should marry him.” She grumbled, “I’m sure mom will understand with reason.” 

“You’re hilarious. You’ve always had daddy’s sense of humor.”

“I don’t find any of this funny...” she shakes her head in disbelieve, “I still can’t believe this is my life”

“Well believe it Zozo, because it’s happening.”

“No questions asked? Just like that?”

“It’s done.” He says emphatically 

“So, I’ll humor you for about 2 mins, ...when is this so called family disaster in the making suppose to take place?” 

“Two Saturdays from now, the shindig will be manageably small but elegant. Just like you like it baby girl.”

“That soon?!” She gasps! “See, you’re crazy if you think for a second I’m going with you to some betrothing shindig.”

“Well if you want to keep dripping in all that Gucci and Givenchy, you will.” 

“Blackmail, could you stoop lower?” 

“Like it or not Zozo, I’m getting my way on this, one way or the other, so I suggest you shape up and get ready.” 

“We’ll just have to see about that Dad.”

“I’m serious, or you’re gonna have to kiss all that cash and credit cards goodbye” 

Zoey sobered, feeling trapped.

..”you can save me the trouble right now if this is a problem we can’t work through.”

Through gritted teeth, “fine, I’ll be there...” she agrees, smiling sweetly at her father but planning out all the ways she’ll make his life a living hell in her head.

“I knew you’d see it my way.” He smiles, feeling victorious.

*******************************  
The brothers assembled in their recreational room, leaving their gnarly father to his devices. 

“You’re doing it again little brother...” Lucas says, observing Luca from across the room, where he stands splattering paint angrily on a canvas 

“Doing what.” Luca broodingly responds

“That thing you do when you have the weight of our father’s world on your shoulders.”

“Like you care...”

“Stop pouting, it’s not the end of the world.” He snarks, “besides, it’s giving you really unattractive frown lines.” He slurs with a pout

“I’m in no mood brother,” Luca straightens, “and I just got a facial last week.” He mumbles 

“What?” He feigns innocence... “I figured this is right up your alley, shit, you’ve thrown in your hat into taking over father’s empire since we turned 14.” He shrugs, “doing everything just right, what’s one more obligation?”

“You would say some shit like that.” Annoyed, Luca drops his painting brush on the counter. “How would you like having your freedom taken away from you straight out of college?”

Lucas chuckles, “don’t be ridiculous.” His face straightens. “Father would never entrust his precious ‘empire’ to my care. Fortunately.”

“Here we go...”

“And second,” He is fully standing in front of Luca now, “lets we forget little brother, father spent everyday of your entire existence blowing your head filled with hot shit and instead of repelling him, you indulged him.” 

“Your point?” Luca draws out, letting him know he is unamused.

“It’s too late to cry wolf.” 

“Thanks for the support brother.” Luca snarks

“I’m just saying though, shits not the end of the world.... I saw the girl,” he smiles, “she’s fucking pleasing to the eyes.”

“Well then, you talk dad into marrying her.”

“Come off it,” Lucas rolls his eyes, “we both know you’re daddy’s pet,” he raised his arms up in peaceful surrender

.... “No resentment here little brother, but instead of pouting about another one of daddy’s hard life lessons , why don’t you just play father like a fiddle?” He says with a mischievous smile 

“I’m confused.”

“It’s simple really,” pulling Luca along with his arm wrapped around his shoulder, “for once in your life little brother, do what pleases you.” 

With a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Luca contemplates his brother’s suggestion. “You might be on to something ...”

“I have always been the clever one.” He feigns bashfulness 

“That is true..” Luca fully eyes him suspiciously, “which is why I’m wondering what benefit this seemingly brilliant plan gets you.”

He gasps! “You wound me brother.” 

“You forget I know you better than anyone brother.” Luca squints at him, knowingly.

“Fine, I’ll admit I do very little around here that has little to no benefits to me, but brother, I’m hurt.”

Luca’s taken aback by his genuine expression. He looks so genuinely, hurt. “Well damn, I’m sorry man... I guess I’ll just never get use to you like this.” He chuckles...

“I know I jest a lot of the time, and my care list is extremely miniature,” he faces his brother, looking deeply into his eyes....

With a Cheshire Cat like gleamer in his eyes, along with a teasing smile, Luca playfully pats Lucas on his shoulder. “Careful brother, you’re getting dangerously close to showing weakness.” he says, joking

Lucas sighs dramatically.... “extremely so, you got me, ...I’m a scoundrel.”

Luca laughs at his theatrics,

“However; that doesn’t change the veracity of my emotional attachment. It goes no far beyond you, little brother, our father’s money, and all the excessive life pleasures that money brings me.” He grabs his face intensely, 

“Ya know, I wish you’d just stop talking like a 80 year old kingpin.” Luca says, shaking his head light-heartedly

Ignoring Luca’s attempt at levity, “Nothing else matters.” he states, intensely and emphatically 

“Okay, okay.” Luca shrugs out of his tight grip, gave him a quizzy double take before moving toward his canvas...

It was his turn to sigh, “so, you really think I should agree to this, in an attempt to fuck things up for Dad?”

“The way I see it little brother, what do you have to loose? .. the old man already made it clear this is happening with or without your consent, ... I say, it couldn’t hurt.” Lucas grinned widely, almost giddy 

“I appreciate your support brother, I do... but you do realize if this all goes to shit, that’s the end of your access to said money that brings you ‘excessive life pleasures’?” Luca says, 

“We’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t go to shit now won’t we?” Lucas slurs, gliding away from his brother, getting ready to leave. “It’s the two of us little brother, we can’t loose.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Luca says, before returning his concentration back onto painting. 

Lucas paused before stepping out the door, “About that frown line, Jessica uptown will do wonders for you. If you need an appointment.. let me know” he says, suggestively

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Luca shakes his head in amusement, “where ya headed?”

“Up to no good.”

“Say no more,”

“Don’t wait up.” He leaves, ...with Luca deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later........

Luca and Lucas stood ~play fighting, as they had done all their lives~ waiting behind their parents in the foyer, ...their guests expected to arrive any minute.

“Boys, behave yourselves, our esteemed guests will be arriving shortly.” Their mother, Lilian Hall, said in her usual graceful and calming demeanor

“Funny, I thought I was being a perfectly good boy mother.” Lucas jests

“Straighten up!” Their father commands, relinquishing all power from their mother. She sighs... “if you ruin this weekend in anyway with another one of your careless mind games and activities, it will be You and me!”

“I’ll be on my best behavior father.” Lucas said with a dark glint in his eyes that lets his father know he had every intention but ...

“Have I been too easy on you boys these last few weeks?” He asked, with the same glint in his eyes, “do I need to reinforce certain rules again? Is that it?” Sternly, he asked. 

“Sorry,” both boys mumbled as they straightened up and pulled apart.

“You are young men, no longer children, act like it!... and It would be in your benefit to act like the leader you were raised to be.” Their father berates, directing that last part specifically toward Luca.

“Yes sir,” Luca begrudgingly does as he’s told, giving his brother a knowing look.

Lucas nods back in compliance. “We got this,” He mouths.

“Lucas, my darling,” Lillian Hall reached for him, “stand by me.” He happily obliged, awkwardly ignoring the ever present tension between them.

Luca moved forward standing beside their father, while Lucas moved closer beside their mother. Both in anticipation ... only one of them actually excited to get the weekend rolling.

Luca suddenly felt nauseous, “may I be excused?” He asked while cringing in discomfort 

“You are practically the guest of honor!” Alexander exclaimed covertly, trying to keep a casual bearing

Luca discreetly rolled his eyes heavenward while holding on to his stomach for emphasis. “I’m afraid if I’m not excused right now dad, it won’t be a pretty introduction.”

“You’re excused!” Their father agreed, irritably.

Lucas snickered under his breath at his brother’s tactics. Good boy... he thought, they were off to a good start.

*********************

The Johnson Family were all seated comfortably and happily in their family’s private Mercedes Benz sprinter executive limousine...

Zoey sat in a quiet corner, wrapped in a blanket, looking out the window, longing for the days this wasn’t her life.... 

The limo was driving them toward a ‘betrothing weekend shindig’, the one everyone in her family seemed excited about, everyone apparently lost their minds except Zoey... she was anxious and on the verge of a panic attack.

Zoey did her best not to break down from all the overwhelming emotions she was drowning in. She heard herself talk but no one seemed to be listening.

Not even her mother, Rainbow ‘Bow’ Johnson, who she’d always felt was the reasonable one in their family was of no help. Somehow; she’d been sucked into the crazy abyss her father seemed to have created

Even Diane was excited and that was just not normal, Jack sat next to her holding her hand in support. When Zoey asked him why he held her hand he said he “knows she’s not happy.”

He had always had the purest of hearts, the best person Zoey knew. She was sure she would have Jack on her side fully if he weren’t so passively aloof to his surrounding. 

“Thanks Jack” she smiled sweetly at her caring little brother. 

Jack Johnson goes with the flow of his surrounding, his nonchalance was often endearing to Zoey; She was always envious of his unbothered and laid back attitude. 

He held her hand because he hated to see anyone visibly upset, but ultimately that’s where it ended. He was a soother, not a fixer. 

Besides, Jack is way too young to talk any sense into their father’s misguided and determined head.

Junior, Zoey’s immediate brother, was absolutely of no help, he was a nerd through and through. A proud one, the type of nerd that thought “betrothing shindig” sounded “fantastic”.

“ooh the mystery, the anticipation, I would definitely be down for that! Why couldn’t this have been me dad!” he whined when they talked about it at the family table. 

Her mom had little to share on the matter, she just kept reiterating her compliance on the matter, if she didn’t see reason, Zoey knew she was fighting a loosing battle. 

“Sweetie you’ll be fine,” she said in her usual rainbow-y sunshiny tone. “I promise, we’re not just throwing you out there to the wolves as you keep saying.” She tried to soothe; “your father and I want nothing but the best for you, and this could be it hon.”

Which left Diane, her only sister, and she was definitely out of the question as well. Sure, she’s not as intensely wicked now as she was when they were younger, but she was still very vocal that she would like not to be

... “disturbed with such trivial life matters, good luck maneuvering your way through your impending doom sister”, she said with little to no emotions on her face. That was Diane speak for, nobody cares Zoey.

Zoey wished she could go into this blindly without a care in the world, it would certainly make her life easier, but she couldn’t take any of this with a stride , she simply couldn’t. 

Which is why at times, she wished she were more easy going like Jack, but alas she was not and that was why she foresaw nothing but disaster for the weekend ahead.

“I cannot wait to meet the this young man my sis will be betrothed to.” She heard Junior faintly announce to their mother from the back of the limo 

She scoffs under her breath, “goodness! is that guy forreal?” She says to no one in particular.

“Like a heart attack!” Jack responds, reminding Zoey of his presence. 

“Jack, be honest,” zoey makes an attempt at deep conversation with him, “do you think this is a good idea?”

“You won’t know until you try it Zoey, don’t knock it.” He gave her hand one last gentle squeeze, “I’m going to slide to the back for some of mom’s fancy snacks, is that okay?”

“That’s fine bud,” Zoey gave him a gentle smile in return. “Enjoy.” She said, as she leaned back on the window, deep in thought....

***************************  
When they pulled up to the house, everyone was assembled in the foyer to greet them. Zoey saw an elegantly dressed Caucasian woman and a majestic looking man, standing firmly beside her. 

A pair she assumed had to be the infamous ‘Lillian and Alexander Hall’, her “future in-laws” as her father had been drilling into her head for weeks now. The thought of it made her shudder

They were both facing the direction to the back, blocking the view to the person she could only assume was ‘him’... she felt herself getting warm, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

“I need to be excused..” she said, barely audibly...

“What’s that sweetheart?” .... Zoey barely heard her mother’s words before dashing straight towards the nearest rest area.

“What is going on with that girl.” Andre Johnson inquired cluelessly...

“What do you mean what is going on with that girl?” Bow mimicked, a bit annoyed ... “I supported this whole thing Dre because you painted a grand picture of a very fruitful future for her, she’s not like you and I Dre. I’m a Doctor Dre, a Doctor! I save lives, and you, well.. you do what you do...” 

“Okayyyy” 

“I’m just saying, I worry for her! but don’t you dare pretend not to know she’s been upset through all this.”

“Well I know that Bow!, I’m just wondering wussup with her scurrying away like that.” 

“She had to pee dad,” Jack interjects, “but I low key think she’s about to throw up.”

“No, friend,” Diane interrupted her twin with what she assumed was the truth. “She scurried ~as father so eloquently put it~ to the restroom because, Zoey is and always has been a drama queen.”

“Your sister needs your support Diane, this is not the time to start implicitly stating all her faults.” Bow, scolds.

“Family, Family, Family,” it was Juniors moment to be the peace bearer, “I guess I have to demonstrate my superiority as the responsible one, as always.”

They all quieted down, looking in his direction. Unamused...

“What are you talking about brother?” Diane says,

...”let me remind you all that we presently need to present a united front and not constitute nuisances as we approach my sisters future in-laws and husband.”

“Our sister is doing bad all by herself, she’s the one causing a scene.” Diane berates 

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s a good look that we’re about to reach them and she’s not here.” Jack adds worriedly 

“Enough! You’re going to wake Devante up with all that yapping.” Bow chastises, “we are a family, we are not here on a charity case, your sister is not here to be sold, she’s here -~sure entirely against her will~, but still ...”

“What your mama said.” Dre adds, awkwardly

“Surely, I can’t be the only one who agrees this whole thing is dated?” Diane jabs sarcastically

Bow continued her speech anyway.. “We’re here to meet our soon to be, extended family members, both in life and business. Damn it, don’t embarrass me! I AM ...” 

“Dr. Rainbow Johnson...” they all finished for her mockingly,

“Very funny,” Bow said unamused, “now, pull yourselves together.” She warned as she saw what looked like one of the helps moving toward them to assist.

“What about Zoey?” Jack asked, looking around for her with concern.

“She’ll catch up, in the mean time, we can’t be rude.” They all silently agreed and walked toward their awaiting hosts.

*************************  
The Hall’s, were alerted to the Johnson Family’s arrival and that set off Alexander. 

“Where the hell is that boy!” He whispered angrily, turning toward Lucas simultaneously with Lillian.

Lucas shrugged, “he left us all here... I’m not his keeper father, how should I know?” He said, nonchalantly.

“I swear if either of you embarrass me at any point for the duration of this weekend, we will have words!” Alexander barked as he straightened back up.

“Take it easy darling, I’m sure he’ll join us shortly,” Lillian tried to appease, gently rubbing his arms 

Momentarily after, luggages were being pulled, rolled and carried in by their house help Rufus, along with two others 

The Johnsons, followed closely behind, ... everyone it seemed except for the lady of the hour.... Zoey was nowhere to be found.

Lucas found himself bewildered by her lack of presence. He wondered out loud to no response .. “Where’s the broad?”

Mere inches apart, Alexander and Dre walked ahead of their family’s with mutual excitement at the sight of each other.

“Andre,” 

“Alexander,”

They both emphasized before giving each other a big Bear hug.

“I think the wrong people might be getting betrothed.” Lucas said with a side eye at their fathers public display of mutual affection

“Right?” Diane added, as if she’d found a kindred spirit. 

“That’s probably the most I’ve ever seen my father smile,” he faced her, “and you know what?.. It’s a frightening sight..” he finished with a shudder 

“My dad never shuts up or stops smiling so looks like we might need to switch fathers.”

With a dangerous glint in his eyes, “... Or no fathers at all?” Lucas added mischievously, dramatically playing with his growing beard.

“The fact that I have no idea if you meant that or not, is making me feel unfamiliar emotions.” Diane said with a blank face

“I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be,” Diane extended a hand towards him, “I like you,”

“And she doesn’t like anybody.” Jack cuts in, amazed at the turn of event 

“I suppose I should be flattered then,” Lucas smiled coyly

“You should be,” her dubious smile appeared, “you seem way too interesting for the simple minded.”

“Elaborate...” Lucas retaliates, actually interested in what she had to say

“My sister is one of those simple minded types, .. what one might refer to as ...basic... I don’t believe you’ll be compatible.”

“Interesting,” Lucas said impishly, 

“Andre Johnson Junior,” junior interrupted their playful banter with an introduction and a handshake. “wicked crib bro!”

“Lucas,” he said as he returned the sentiment, “welcome to the family bro.” 

Before they could continue their mini introduction, their parents called out to them.

“Why hello, hello soon to be family..” Lucas said, turning on his charms the best he could, he grabbed Diane by the hand giving it a gentle kiss and did the same to Bow. 

Ignoring his fathers looks of caution....

“Relax dude, I’m not the future bride.” Diane joked, feeling herself smile in spite of herself. Her usual cold demeanor dissolving...

“Welcome...” Lillian turned toward Bow with arms wide open

Bow returned the gesture happily, smiling widely while hugging her tightly. She turns to give Alexander the same treatment.. 

everyone happily introduced themselves... “it seems everyone except the actual guest of honor is here.” Junior observes 

“I apologize on her behalf,” Dre says

Alexander was gearing up to apologize on behalf of Luca before he was cut off,

“Don’t apologize for me dad, I’m right here,” Zoey walked up, confidently this time... she kept her eyes on one person in particular.

They all instinctively turned toward her.

*****************************  
“Pleased to meet your acquaintance.” Lucas extended his hands toward Zoey before anyone could react.

“I would like to say the pleasure is all mine, but I’m sure you can understand how you’re my least favorite person at the moment.” Zoey said with a biting tone

“Wow...” Lucas turned to Diane, “your sister’s far from ‘basic’ sport” 

“excuse me?..” Zoey looked back and forth between them, confused and offended. “Basic?... are you making fun of me?”

Alexander, feeling the need to salvage the impending disaster he foresaw, swooped in. 

“Andre," said Alexander Hall, walking forward while everyone else remained frozen in place. "This must be your ‘princess’ Zoey."

Diane snickered, “like I said, basic...”

“Diane!” Bow chastises softly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hall," Zoey said, ever the perfect Socialite, demure in her diamond earrings. “Thank you for the invitation."

“Thank you for accepting it, We are happy to have you." Both Lillian and Alexander respond warmly

That was the signal for everyone else to start mingling.... Rufus, one of the three house helps, directed them all further into the building.

“We have the table set in the back patio, just in time for dinner” he politely led...

“Find your brother!” Alexander whispers into Lucas’ ear

Lucas gave him a nod, “will do, once our guests are seated father, I’d be rude of me to disappear as well, don’t you think?” He played innocently

“I suppose you’re right.” Alexander nodded in understanding, feeling helpless. He moved closer to the parents circle.

Zoey and Lucas gave each other a one over, unsure of how to feel, they gave each other quick glances on and off as they were led deeper into the platform house design...

Zoey had to admit, the house was grand, and beyond tastefully decorated. “Simply beautiful” she thought to herself. 

“Dope architectural crib bro,” Junior directed at Lucas. “That’s a compliment, considering one of our many homes is one of the best you’ll ever see.” Junior bragged.

“Bro?” Zoey berated, “you were just born embarrassing, weren’t you? 

“He’s right, this house is crazy Zoey!” Jack said the further they walked through it. A house that could only be described as a lesson in modern, minimalist living, except with tall ceilings and commodious rooms. 

Essentially, the New York home featured simple concrete walls, mixed with ceiling to floor glass window walls and a flat roof finished with travertine. Providing a great rooftop deck to behold the Hudson River. 

“breathtaking view” Zoey said, almost inaudibly, she thought out loud 

“Thank you, made it myself.” Lucas said with teasing smirk

“Hilarious,” Zoey rolled her eyes playfully as she found herself actually amused and affected. ‘This might not be so bad’ an inner voice announced to her..... 

*************************  
They kept strolling, with no end in sight. The floor to ceiling glass walls permitted the delicate reflection of the exterior string lights to flood the interiors, enhancing their sense of space and light. 

Once deeper Inside, they encountered three open areas, housing the living room, dining room and kitchen. It was separated by two enclosed spaces, housing the service areas and stairs. 

“This way, madams and gentlemen.” Rufus reappeared, directing them toward the huge opening that lead out to the back patio.

“That dude is like the freaking flash” Diane noted, 

Ahead of them, sat, a fully set and well decorated oversized contemporary dining table, so lengthy it was at least over 20ft. 

Regular sized cushioned chairs surrounded it, with enchanting top rated china dinnerwares and flatwares, giving the extremely large dining table a very affluent aesthetic. 

In preparation for the arrival of the Johnsons, the usually softly lit ambiance of the strings lights on the patio, was accentuated by well lit candle lamps on the table. 

Orchids, purple hydrangeas, ranunculus, and calla Lily flowers were the combination center pieces, surrounded by brightly lit individual electric candle lamps; overlooking the river... the patio looked like heaven on earth.

Junior took an exaggerated breath, “I have no regrets...This right here, this is it!” He murmured excitedly as he took his seat. “Feed me people!”

“He’s right, this,” she sighed, “this is incredible.” Zoey directed at Lucas, feeling an unusual ease, maybe this wouldn’t be a total disaster after all.

“This is my brothers favorite view actually...” Lucas recalled mindlessly, distracted due to being enthralled by her beauty

Getting lost in the view in front of her, she missed his comment. “I could sit here and just get lost in this view forever.” Zoey said, looking out the far distance of the streaming water, ...dreamingly..

“It’s why this is the perfect view to the art studio..”

“I could def get use to this” she thought, inwardly.

“You’ll soon have no choice princess,” he concluded emphatically, 

She realized she said that out loud, his response successfully grabbed her attention. She turned back, looking directly at him and for the first time since the dreadful day she heard the news, she found herself not at all upset about it. 

They both felt the surge of energy flow right through them, a powerfully charged one and they were both shocked by the sheer amount of chemistry they were feeling from simply looking at each other. The attraction was strong!

The sound of someone clearing their throat gently, breaking the spell that bonded the moment, pulled them apart. “Will you like to take your seat madam? ..sir?” Rufus asked softly, cautious about interrupting their moment

“Oh, sure.” She let herself be guided toward her seat, forcing herself to keep from staring back at him, while noting the rest of the family were already seated. 

Once seated, she found it peculiar that they weren’t seated opposite each other, and with everyone seated, the seat directly opposite hers remained noticeably empty...

Why wasn’t Lucas Hall seated directly in front of her? she wondered.... maybe he had reservations like she did. Either way, she knew for sure, Lucas Hall was definitely a dude she wanted to know, very intimately ...

They looked up at each other the exact same moment she had that realization... neither of them the wiser that they shared the same thoughts. 

“Where the hell are you brother?”.... Lucas said quietly under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone at the table buzzed happily, as few other unfamiliar faces outside the two immediate family members joined them, they arrived right before refreshments were served. 

Surprisingly enough, everyone was cordial, chatty and excited to be there and that energy was contagious it seemed, when Zoey found herself just as happy to be there despite her earlier reservations. 

The conversations around the table varied, some were inquiring about London, others about Paris, and a majority about Andre and Alexander’s upcoming collections together.

Andre gave a lighthearted “not at the dinner table folks!” The way the adults erupted into laughter, they obviously found it entertaining.

When Zoey quietly asked her father who the ‘crashers’ were, “The more the merrier sweetheart” was his only response... 

while talking to her father, she noticed Lucas excusing himself back inside...

Zoey took that opportunity to follow...”excuse me” she said, the adults seemingly fascinated with whatever story Alexander Hall was telling, barely paid attention as she followed him

“Hey!” Zoey called out to him, hurriedly catching up to him...”dude, wait up!”

Lucas halted, surprised to see her...”well, well, if it isn’t the princess running after the poor devil” He feigned being touched

“Orrr,” She started bashfully, “the princess catching up to a mayyyybe Prince Charming?”

He laughed at the irony, “I am no Prince Charming sweetheart. Trust me!”

“But you could be,” she flirted back, lightheartedly, “If a frog can turn into a prince, then anything is possible, ...even for a Mingi devil...” she whispered the last part as they got dangerously close in the dimly lit hallway “I like what I see, and I know you do too. So...”

“So?” He got even closer, trapping her against the wall with the weight of his body, his face extremely close to hers, “My first advice to you sweetheart is to stop chasing fairytales,.. they don’t exist.” He whispered, their breath mingling in an almost kiss moment

Zoey knew she should probably be offended by the condescending way he kept calling her ‘sweetheart’, but ultimately, she decided she liked the way it sounded coming from his lips.. she liked it a lot... “And the second?” She asked, boldly

“I like you,” he suddenly pulled back from her, “that’s why I’ll indulge this.”

“Indulge what?” She said, immediately hating the fact that he pulled away

“Sweetheart, go back to the table, your Prince Charming will be along any minute now.” 

“Okay, so you definitely don’t want this.” She said, misunderstanding him, “that much we have in common, I would have never agreed to some betrothing bullshit either, and I dreaded this for days.” She chuckled lightly, “I even threw up when we pulled up,” she cringed at the memory.

“Fascinating,” He said in a tone devoid of all emotions, he looked bored? ..It was as if he didn’t just have her pinned to a wall, close to kissing her just a few minutes ago.

“Look I get the reservations but there’s no need to be rude!” She retaliated, feeling her pride taking over, “attraction happens even in a sticky situation, but...”

Before she could finish her thought, a deeply rich and almost boisterous voice came directly behind her. “attracted to my brother you say?”

She jerked around so fast, she almost tumbled. At the mere sight of him, the only thing out of her mouth was “What the hell?!”

***************************  
Looking every bit a business mogul in training and so regal in his fine suit, he said, “Hi, I’m Luca Jae Hall,” he extended his hand, waiting for her to reciprocate. 

Zoey stood frozen, feeling faint, “what the hell?” She repeated again, completely short of words.

“I take it twins is a new concept to you?”

“What?” She asked mindlessly, still so shaken. A voice in her head screaming ‘there are TWO of them?!! Of course there are two of them!’

“As in, you’ve never heard of twins before..” he directed at her, being a smart ass

“Please don’t condescend to me.” She responded, unamused. “We just met!”

“Alrighty little brother, lets give the poor girl a moment to process this.” At the sound of Lucas’ voice she was reminded of his presence and she turned back around toward him.

Of course they were twins, but looking at the both of them, they couldn’t be more different. Both so beautiful in the best of ways, but completely different. Starting with the ways they chose to dress and present themselves.

“Thank you,” she said as she smiled politely at him, and in that moment, Zoey Johnson knew for a fact, she would never want anything to do with ‘Luca Jae Hall’ or whatever the heck he just called himself. Lucas was definitely more her speed. 

“She can take all the time she needs.” Luca said dismissively, before gesturing toward the direction of the patio, “pops?”

“Oh you are getting some hell fire once he gets you alone,” they both laughed, “but worry not little brother, you are his heart and pride, there is only so much he can do.”

“I guess the plan is working already huh?” Luca looked to Lucas expectantly

“Seems like it.” Lucas responded with a devilish look on his face

Zoey was left bewildered, “what plan? and It better not involve me.” giving them a solemn look.

“I take it no one informed you of our twin situation princess?” Lucas inquired,

“Obviously not, considering I just almost had a heart attack at the mere sight of that one.” She pointed at Luca dismissively

“I’ve had girls swoon, and at times even fainted, but a heart attack?, that is definitely a new one” 

“I suppose you think you’re funny...?” She took a dig at him

“Not at all, I’m honestly just flattered.” Luca said with one of the most captivating smiles she ever saw in her life... 

“I would hate to add dreadful personality, amiss everything else I just perceived of you... so maybe stop talking.” She fought that thought

“But ofcourse, you’re big attracted to my brother now, so, you know we can never be?” Luca tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the mere disgust on her face

“Even If you’re the only one laughing, I’m glad you believe in your ability to make a funny. Bravo to you.” She said, with a fake applause, completely determined on ignoring his enticing smile. It’s of no use to me she thought.

“Enough!” He had enough of their bickering, Lucas interrupted, “I’m bored and in badly need of hard liquor and a spliff...” 

“I have a plan brother and it’s even better than the one we had before.” Luca suddenly said, indulging the figurative light bulb that went off in his head.

“As long as it yields the same endgame, let me hear it.”

“So the kid here, wants YOU right?” He purposefully emphasized the ‘you’

“Okay, I am no kid and I am standing right here. I will very much like not to be regarded to like an invalid.”

“Okay, my bad,” he turned toward her, “kid, you got the hots for my brother, no?” He asked sarcastically 

Zoey found herself looking at Luca in complete bewilderment, he looked every bit the part of a corporate stick up, but he acted nothing like it. 

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, and I don’t appreciate being called out, but carry on....” she said as she avoided looking at Lucas due to the truth of the question

“What I was thinking is, and try not to freak out okay?...”

“get to the point!”

“Okay, here goes....”

******************************  
“I’m talking, Switching places.”

“switching places?” Zoey looked at him absurdly. “What are you? 12?”

“Actually, it’s not half bad.” Lucas contemplated, “it’ll be shit on my social life however.”

“I know it won’t be easy, but no one can pull off a good con like you can brother.” 

Lucas seemed hesitant “you’re not suddenly going soft on me, are you now brother?” Luca inquired curiously

“Never that, you know that.” He sighed, “I’m deeply concerned about you though.”

“Concerned about me? why?”

“These shoes are simply too enormous to fill. Quite frankly brother, I do not believe you could pull it off?”

“Lucas, you lounge around making snide comments all day, while partying all night, how hard can that possibly be to duplicate...?” 

“I live a far greater and all around complex existence than you could ever fathom young one..” Lucas smoothly said

“I have a schedule for every second of my life, created by none other than our father but sure, being you must be exhausting..” Luca said sarcastically.

“You live a pitiful existence, doesn’t make it difficult to duplicate.” Lucas said with a casual snide

“Well then being me should be just fine .. which is kinda what’s important here.”

“I’m glad you’ve both found a hobby off this unfortunate situation, but what about me?” Zoey jumped in

“What about you sweetheart?” 

“Where do I fit into this crazy plan?”

“Let me,” Luca said, signaling to Lucas he had this .... “if we switch places, you and my brother can actually explore this ..” he motioned between them.. “Infatuation you have with each other.”

“Kindly refrain from any further assumptions on my feelings little brother.”

Luca turned toward him, “so I am to assume what I just walked in on wasn’t the two of you in some kinda ‘I’m so hot for you moment’?” He said amusingly

Lucas remained silent, avoiding eye contact with a blushing Zoey who was trying hard to do the same.

“Okay, let me rephrase,” Luca said moving away from the two of them allowing him to face them both. 

“We know the kid here likes you, and you have something to prove to dad and I can use the break,” he paused, gauging their reactions, ...and after several moments passed with no comments from either of them, he took their wordless stance as permission to continue ...

“I’ll also assume ‘kid’ here would like as little of me around as possible,”

Her snicker proved he was right in that assumption,.. “okay so, everybody wins.”

“One little detail brother, I know nothing about your deals and business Jargons with father.” Lucas pointed out 

“I’ll walk you through them” Luca appeased.

“Alright geniuses, lets say I agree to go along with your ridiculous assessment of this whole thing, one thing is off still, ....” she looked between them, “We can work the social events no problem since that’s all about appearances, but what about the rest?” Zoey inserted

“What about it?” Luca asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

“I guess you’re not the thorough planning genius you want to boast you are huh?...” with a dismissive roll of her eyes, she turned toward Lucas, 

“what I’m saying is, how are we going to pull this off when it comes time for face to face encounters with the parental figures?”

“I’m sure he’s got that all worked out gorgeous,” Lucas smirked, while Luca rolled his eyes, loosing patience.

“I’m also ahead of the curve. We’ll do all the courting, events and primary deals together, however; little brother here will sit in with you during the time numbingly boring meetings.”

“Why?” She cringed, dreading spending any more time in Luca’s company 

“I know, it’s Pooh,” Luca mimicked a valley girl accent, faking a crinkle up his nose on her behalf... before getting serious, “That part of the plan def shits, so sorry for you about that, but we can make it work.”

“I’m still not fully sold on this, also I don’t want to be caught between some weird Issues you both seem to be harboring against your father.”

Luca tried a gentler approach this time, “These meetings will be filled with our fathers too engrossed in their own selfish needs to ever leave us to our own devices.” 

“Hmmm... so what you’re saying is, we’ll be surrounded by so many people we’ll barely have to acknowledge each other.”

“Precisely.” Luca nodded in satisfaction.

“Well, I’m happy about that part already.” She grinned happily

“Please, try not to trip on your own overzealousness..” Luca grumbled, annoyed with her and ready to join their dinner table once there seemed to be a way out.

“If I’ve never tripped on my six inch Stiletto heels, nothing is bringing me down” she turned to leave, “Besides, I figured you’d just break my fall with your oversized ego or something.” She added right before Sashaying away...

“You better run along and walk in with her, father might want to kill you less if you do.” Lucas warned Luca as they both watched her walk away, admiring the view

She was annoying but Luca couldn’t deny, she was fine! He shook his head, “Right,” he charged after her, “what about you?”

“I’ll join you all in a jiffy, I’m in badly need of a smoke.”

Luca nodded his understanding as he caught up with the Feistily determined Zoey.


	4. Chapter 4

Luca casually took his seat opposite Zoey, everyone in the Johnson Family was dumbfounded. 

Especially Diane, whose mouth hung open with an unusual inability to speak ...Everyone except Andre Johnson, he was always aware Luca and Lucas were twin brothers.

“You know about this?” Bow whispered discreetly into his ear.

“Yes of course I knew Bow.” 

“It would have been nice if you could have shared this information with the whole family.” She awkwardly chastised.

“I didn’t think it mattered,” he shrugged, 

She gave him a glance that let him know if he didn’t start explaining himself there would be trouble.

“sure they look alike but they are night and day from everything their father told me about them.” He explained

“And which one is our daughter ‘betrothed’ to?” 

Her question was met with a blank face. AnDre Johnson was stomped clueless...

“Hmm Hmm.” She hissed at him.

An involuntary “Woah...” came out of Jack Johnson and before there could be more attention called to the sudden situation, 

“A toast, to this union.” Alexander Hall stood up and called out to the attention of the table

“To this Union.” Everyone raised their glass in agreement, ...lots of cheering and laughter going on. All confusion forgotten,

Except Luca and Zoey, who noticeably, reluctantly raised their glasses. Which earned Luca a ‘I’ll deal with you later’ stare from his father.

The exchange went unnoticed by everyone but Zoey, it sent an unpleasant chill down her spine... and in that moment, she understood what the boys were talking about.

For the first time since they met earlier that evening, Zoey and Luca made Purposeful eye contact, the look in his eyes felt like it was piercing straight into her soul.. in recognition 

Hers was more subdued, it said, ‘fine, I’ll go along with whatever this is, even if it’s the last thing I want.’

He held his head up high towards her, in a way that let her know he got her message. It was as if he could read her mind perfectly and she could do the same with his. 

And in that moment, they both realized they shared something, ....an understanding. 

*********************************  
The festivities had made its way into the house, with dinner over and everyone well fed, the parental figures and their ‘friends’ were now drinking and carrying on.

Leaving the younger ones to their devices on the patio. 

“Let me get this straight,” Diane twisted her lips with deep curiosity, “there is more than one of you?” She directed at Lucas, momentarily ignoring Luca.

“Yep!” Lucas responded, mimicking her serious look.

“That’s crazy!” Jack interrupted, “what’s your name?” He directed at Luca

“Luca.” Luca said with a straight face, unsure as to why figuring out he was a twin was a hot topic among the Johnson siblings.

“That’s dope.” Junior added, “my girlfriend just so happens to be a twin.”

“Congratulations.” Luca said,

“Thank you. Thank you.” Junior boasted proudly, “Sky is in fact the best thing happening, she’s so beautiful....” he dazed off

“Okay! We get it Junior, you love Sky more than the universe,” Diane said with a roll of her eyes, “now please spare me while I get much needed information about what actually matters right now.”

“Fine!” Junior responded begrudgingly, “if you’ll all excuse me, I’ll just go check in with mom and Devante, ...better yet,” he snaps his fingers heavenward, “I’m gonna go call my loving girl Sk...”

“Sky! We know!” They all announced simultaneously, 

“Fine! Forget you all then.” Junior threaded towards the other side of the patio while dialing his phone. “Hey baby...”

Diane rolled her eyes at him, watching him disappear into the house before refocusing on the brothers. “So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, which one of you is the diabolical one?”

They both pointed at the other in amusement. 

“You both think this is a joke don’t you?” She was getting impatient, “this is information I need for my mental health!”

“Stop being dramatic twin.” Jack announced 

“Oh, you’re a twin?” Luca looked curiously between them

“Duh! Why do you think I need to know these things?” She sassed, “sure we’re not identical, but we shared the same womb. I’m the diabolical one in this set and Jack here can attest to that fact.”

“She’s not wrong.” Jack corroborated, 

Diane nodded proudly, “now, I don’t have all day, the faster I know which one of you is a kindred spirit, the faster I can add you to the rooster of people I tolerate. Then maybe, just maybe, eventually like.”

“A list?” Luca asked amused

“Yep! I have a really really short one of people I tolerate. Only like minded people allowed.” She boasted.

“Hmm, interesting,” Luca rubbed his chin, pretending to ponder the thought. “I would have assumed you were more evolved than that. But, if that’s your style...” he shrugged

“What is that suppose to mean?” Luca has her full attention now, how dare he question her style

“Only really Fire people can tolerate variety of people on their list. No matter how small.” He challenged.

Diane Johnson found herself speechless but refused to admit defeat, “oh you’re good, but trying to manipulate your way into my list is not gonna happen.”

“Actually I don’t want in, cause see,” Luca got closer to her much to the amusement of both Lucas and Jack, “I happen to have a short list myself and I don’t know if closed minded people are allowed in.”

“Say what?!!” She was fired up now, “I am on everyones list! I am everyones type!”

“We’ll have to see about that.” With a sarcastic crinkle of his nose, Luca walked away, he swerved toward the table for a drink.

Diane gasped! “What just happened here?”

“You just got had.” Jack doubled back on laughter “I’m afraid my wicked friend, that was an unfair fight.” 

“Wasn’t it!?” She turned toward Lucas, “I should have known you would be the one from the start.” She gave him a rare smile. 

“Why, I’m flattered little one.” He patronized.

“Welcome to the family brother. But that one!” She points toward Luca’s direction, “I will teach him a lesson.” She squints determinedly, 

Lucas shook his head in amusement. While entertaining Diane, he let himself picture being in a family where laughter and happiness reigned; where there was no room for fear and the feeling of inadequacy.

He liked the Johnsons addition to their family, he liked them a lot. 

*********************************  
Zoey looked on at Diane and Lucas having what seemed like a serious discussion but knowing her sister, Lucas had his hand full. 

She chuckled lightly at the sight, loving how patient and indulgent of her he was being, 

A raspy and rich sounding, “Thank you.” Pulled her out of her thought.

“what?” Zoey said eerily, giving Luca a puzzled look.

“I said, Thank you” he repeated as if she hadn’t heard him 

“I heard it the first time, I meant why are you thanking me?” She said with arched brows

Luca smiled charmingly, seemingly unaffected by her attempt to be dismissive of him. He took it with a stride. 

“I know it couldn’t have been easy deciding you’re going through with this,..”

“I’m not doing this for you.” She cuts him off swiftly, “I’m doing this..”

“Because you’re attracted to my brother, I know.” Luca said with a satisfied smirk at the shocked expression on her face.

Zoey wanted to say, ‘no, I’m doing this because I need my fathers money to survive.’ But why let him think of her shallow. “Right.” She agreed, although his assumption wasn’t too far from the truth either. 

Zoey was attracted to Lucas and genuinely wanted to get to know him, what better way to do that, than actually getting to know each other while playing their insensitive parents for a fiddle? It’s genius! she thought.

Besides, it’ll be interesting getting to know Lucas under the guise of getting to know Luca, this is one outcome their parents won’t see coming and that worked just fine for Zoey.

“This should be fun, while you and my bro are out canoodling, I can finally get some brain time.”

“Canoodling?” Zoey cringed playfully, “who talks like that?”

“It’s a word,” Luca said, with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“I have never met a 20 years old that talks like that but, sure grandpa.” 

“A wisecrack, see, we can totes get through this.” He mimicked in his best valley girl accent yet again...”plus I’m 19.” He grinned cutely,

His eyes, the twinkle, she blushes at the sight, affected by them... she mentally shakes it off with a dismissive, “and what is brain time for you?”

“Oh you know,... my Art, designing, and I often enjoy mani Pedi’s but I barely have time for them lately.” He pouted, jokingly...

This time she actually laughed, Zoey found herself surprisingly amused by him. “Maybe being around you won’t be entirely stomach turning,” she squints playfully..

“Maybe.” He smiled sweetly.

“I could think of atleast two other things I could be hating more.” She said sarcastically, “so you’re definitely not doing too bad for yourself.”

“Witty.” Luca smirked, he understood her perfectly, they both felt that telepathic understanding thing happening again...

“I have been in far worse cahoots, just ask my brother. If we pull this off, we can conquer empires.” Luca said, enjoying their quiet banter, 

She chuckled softly, shaking her head in amusement. 

“If nothing else, we can atleast try being friends.” They both said at the exact same time, they laughed..taken aback, they looked at each other with recognition. 

“Definitely.” They said together. 

They kept firm eye contact, they slowly took singular steps toward each other, pulled their arms forward, directed it at each other for a pleasant handshake,

“So, how are we getting along? Famously I hope.” Lucas’ sultry voice interrupted 

Luca cleared his throat, “Well, it’s nice being in cahoots with you.” He shook her hand...

Zoey shook his hand animatedly, “Ditto.”

With a pat on Lucas’ shoulder, he walked away, leaving Zoey and Lucas alone.

***********************************

“I see you and my brother are getting on and making out better.” Lucas said with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you implying something? Because it’s hard to read your expression right now.” She said defensively.

“Me?” Lucas points dramatically at himself, “Nah!... I wouldn’t dare.” He smiles cheekily, 

“I’m still unclear as to what you meant though.” Zoey said, puzzled

“I’m just saying, you two seem a lot more civilized compared to your initial introduction is all.” He struggled nonchalantly, “no big deal.”

“Oh that,” Zoey said with a sudden realization,

“Yeah, that.” He mimicked playfully, 

Zoey laughs, “we are, for sure. Turns out your brother and I do have something after all.”

“And what’s that?” He held his breath, dreading her response.

She chuckled lightly at his obvious discomfort, finding it endearing, “...an understanding. And that is all.” She reassured emphatically, “we both know pulling off this cahoot as he so eloquently puts it, benefits us both,”

“Like I said, no big deal.” Lucas said, breathing easier and trying to deflect.

“Huh huh...” Zoey said teasingly, “all jokes aside, I think this is going to work out just fine.” She smiled at him confidently... 

“Why are you so sure?” He smirked sexily, enjoying where things seem to be leading between them...

“Because, your brother might be the repressed and cold dead fish in the water type, but he seems to be a man of his word and equipped enough to free us of this mess our parents created.”

“Luca is capable, you’re not wrong in that assessment of him.” Lucas said fondly of his brother, “he’s the smartest alive person I know.”

“Wow,” Zoey said, falling deeper into whatever feelings she’d been developing for him at first sight. “You must think highly of him.”

“Believe me, it’s mutual. I love him more than I love myself.” He stated matter of factly. “We’re all each other has.”

“Until now...” Zoey added mischievously, 

“Until now.” He readily agreed. The intensity of what he felt for Zoey growing by the minute.

Zoey bit her lip, satisfaction written clearly on her face. what’s to worry about she thought, She and Lucas were definitely on the verge of something major and she can’t wait to find out what it is they have between them. 

The knowledge that she and Luca can actually work together and be friends ~to pull of the worlds biggest con of course, there could never be anything more there because ew!~ was a welcomed bonus!

This is the kind of Hall brothers sandwich she was more than okay with.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is a fan fictional work based on Freeform’s original show and characters.


End file.
